


[P4/主花]LIKE 13 END

by luxurleaf



Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8603644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxurleaf/pseuds/luxurleaf
Summary: N18後半





	

鸣上注意著对方的反应，去舔弄挺起的胸膛，或深或浅地进出调整角度引起高高低低的黏腻闷哼。叫声是很棒的回应方式，随着舒服提升有不同强度的声调，阳介似乎也发现这点，他开始试着放开不再压抑因冲击造成的喘息声。

 

他们在单调的进出律动中互相协调著，他知道阳介的每一次震颤扭动的意义，顶在腹间的性器灼热得让他能清晰感觉到身下人是舒服而兴奋的。

他抓住对方握着性器摩擦的手，抬起后轻轻一吻，低声说句「交给我。」后将之放在肩头上，接着撸上那横在两人间的坚挺，继续挺动腰间。

 

这下鸣上完全掌控引导著两人所有感官。

他享受著阳介的包容，也切实让阳介感受到他的满足。

当手中的性器喷出热液时，鸣上也在阳介体内释放自己的欲望。

 

花村脑子有好一段时间是停止思考的。

直到他被抱入浴室，躺坐在地上垂头看着男友将手指伸入体内，把那使自己屁股黏黏的东西缓缓挖出时，这才呻吟著回过神，闷闷吐槽出一句话。

「种马主角……」天生H技能点满……

 

对方抬首，用温柔体贴到让人想呼上去一掌的表情询问怎么了？花村抿抿嘴，没好气地问：「我应该不会得痔疮吧？」

悠立刻表示绝对不会，因为有仔细检查过并没有撕裂伤，还一直问他会不会有刺痛感，说伤到一定要立刻讲，然后开始滔滔不绝说了堆事后注意事项，包括饮食和举动，听得花村赶紧打断说当他没问，请继续。

这『继续』的意思当然是继续清理，他知道留在屁股里的东西不清会拉肚子，况且都被中出了，害羞什么早已来不及，乖乖放开身子让人善后为上。

 

花村这么问其实并不是要兴师问罪之类的，只是想想真觉得整个过程也太……顺利？

除了开始异物感很强烈外，到后面是真爽。每每被撞击到深处，摩擦过某处，那源源不绝生出的快感简直要把他淹没，搞得他现在回想起来都怪怪的。

难不成自己天赋异禀？不对，有没有娘砲倾向自己还不清楚？更何况身边还有个真‧内心粉红系少女的学弟存在，也确定除了眼前这家伙外他可是完全没有想要被捅的欲望……回想起自己还得意洋洋晃屁股试着夹住鸣上，瞧对方反应自慰那段作死行为，花村便想抱头哀号。

他究竟做了多少羞耻的举动？可恶！为什么都还记得清清楚楚的？

话说这家伙技术也太好吧？自己不是没看过资料，知道第一次通常容易有问题，没卡住或做到一半软屌真的很强，重点是真的不痛！被性器填满产生的不单单只是满足感，同时看到对方因自己而卖力也会感到愉悅。

简单讲就是，看到悠很爽的反应他也很兴奋。

花村搞不懂究竟是心理还是生理成分居多，但真是难以抗拒的感觉，尤其那时候的悠简直魔性美得可怕，想做到一半他还优雅地掷起自己手吻一下，害得他都觉得自己的无名指是不是被烫到烧起来。

最重要的是，做爱能真让他感觉到悠的真心。不是说之前没感觉，只是更为具体。

能在一个男人屁眼里还硬著，没感情怎么可能有办法？当然，他被悠插也能硬起来，也证明自己确实栽在一个男人手里。

 

花村瞧着眼前的人小心把自己放回床上，享受全身被洗澡加擦干的服侍感，突然有所感慨。

 

所谓的喜欢……应该是这样的感觉吧？

会愿意为一个人妥协，因此烦恼，并且做出许多不像自己的举动。

在被搂入怀里时，花村埋在悠颈边的脸动了动，张口，轻咬住眼前的肌肤。对方没有阻止，还抬手摸摸他后脑杓，让他胡乱吸吮出吻痕。

 

鸣上只觉得阳介蹭在脖子上的鼻子凉凉的，而鼻樑下的嘴却是滚烫的。怀中的人似是咬够了，最后还意犹未尽地舔一下后，趴在他肩膀上睡了过去。

他低下头看着对方的头顶，不用问也知道肯定留下痕迹。

被当成所有物盖印的专属感令鸣上很开心，他稍微收紧臂膀，把人搂得离自己更近一些，没有隔阂的肌肤相贴感特別温暖。

闭上眼，脑子突然又冒出这段时间一直盘旋脑中的疑问。

──喜欢一个人是怎样的感觉？

喜欢是…只要一看见、碰触到一个人时，没由来的肯定与渴望感。

喜欢是…拥有一个人时也确定被这人拥有的安心感。

喜欢是……就像这样无论何时都能相拥而眠的亲近感。

他们会一直喜欢彼此下去。

一直一直。

 

尾声

 

某日，稻羽市特別搜查小队在午时一同于顶楼吃便当聊天。

「咦？鸣上，你脖子上怎么有红红的？」

此话一出，一人微笑一人瞬间绷紧身子。

「被咬的。」答话者一脸淡定。

「你家的蚊子还真凶啊……肿得还不小。」问话者凑近瞧了瞧，答话者身边绷紧身子的心虚不已的那位悄悄把屁股往旁边慢慢挪走想趁机偷溜。

只可惜回答的人下一句话便把他钉在当场。

「不是我家，是阳介家的。」

「花村家？噢，你周末被他拐去当临时人力。」转过头，向一脸心虚的某人没好气地问道：「难怪你今天领子扣得那么整齐，肯定是肉吃太多被咬得很兇吧？」

「……你这大肉食女没资格说我。」

「什么？想打架吗？」

「实话实讲还会怕你？」

「里中，阳介他腰有点伤到，你……」赶紧插入一触即发的两人中间劝架，却被其中一人高声打断。

「悠！你住口！！」

 

「原来是这样，就算是朱尼斯小老板这辛苦钱也不好赚啊……」本来怒气冲冲的人闻言立刻收起架式，露出同情表情关心说道：「搬东西小心点。」

 

「…………」想想决定不再多说，男子汉大丈夫能屈能伸，不跟脑子用肉组成的女人计较。

 

放学后，教室的人都走得差不多只留下当天值日生收拾打扫时，其中一人递出个纸袋给对方。

「收好，这个对你比较有益。」

打开纸袋一看，里面是保险套和润滑液，都是批发盒装款。

「………」这么多是还打算要做几次？都内射完才拿出来会不会太晚？

「下次来我家，好吗？」对方真挚的询问著。

「…………」別告诉他所谓的下次是这礼拜周末。

 

最后，两人一同并肩离开校园。

那个纸袋花村最后还是乖乖带回家藏好，他知道那不是给自己拆的，不过，仍要收好。

 

END


End file.
